One man and his angel
by SuperWhoMerLocked95
Summary: PWP-Basically Destiel fluff with a hint of Sabriel. Dean invites Castiel to watch a movie with him, Cas is confused by his strange behaviour. He goes to Sam for help and ends up getting more than he could have hoped for.


"Cas!" Dean shouted as he entered his motel room, "Get your feathery ass down here!" His shout was answered with the sound of fluttering wings.

"Hello Dean." Came the usual gruff greeting from the angel in his 'Holy Tax Accountant' get up.

"How can I be of assistance?" He asked, staring intently at the eldest Winchester. Sam was missing, he must have been in another room though Castiel could not imagine why.

"Dude, are we only allowed to talk when I need help? I thought you might want to hang out or something..." Dean trailed off shifting his gaze to his shoes.

"Yes Dean I would...what did you have in mind...?" Cas asked, tilting his head to the side and squinting at the hunter who refused to look him in the eye and who also seemed to be blushing ever so slightly. Cas stopped the trail of thought there, he was of course imagining it.

"Uh...well I guess we could...uh...watch a movie? You know, if you want to..." Cas was confused at Dean's sudden nervousness, he had always been so sure of himself in the past.

"Yes...I think that would be pleasant." Cas answered whilst wondering what had brought this on. He was also trying to stop himself from getting his hopes up. They sat at opposite ends of the cheap, worn out motel couch and Dean picked some sort of wild west movie that Cas couldn't quite work out. Dean settled into the couch despite the number of springs sticking out so close to the surface, Cas on the other hand, couldn't bring himself to relax. He was too busy contemplating Dean's awkward behaviour earlier on. Dean seemed to be enjoying the movie and this made Cas feel a little better. Cas forced himself to focus on the movie and dragged his eyes away from Dean's jaw. The hero of the movie was saving the girl after killing all of the bad guys, Dean seemed to be pleased by this. Castiel really did do his best to concentrate on the film, it wasn't his fault that Dean was so distracting. The movie ended and Dean shut off the television muttering something about being tired. Cas took this as his cue to leave. He was very confused by Dean's behaviour and decided that asking Sam what it could mean would be helpful.

* * *

The next morning Castiel found Sam sitting in the diner across the street from their current motel doing research on his laptop. Sam started at his suddden arrival but seemed happy to see Castiel, even if he was a little confused as to why he was there.

"Hey Cas, What's up?" He asked probably expecting some news of the goings on in heaven or the case they were working at the moment. Castiel steeled himself and told Sam what had happened the night before with Dean. Sam's eyebrows shot up as the angel was speaking but he didn't interrupt him. Castiel finished his account.

"I was just wondering why Dean would act so strangely towards me..." He said quietly whilst looking down at his fingers.

"So that's why I got kicked out of our motel room last night, Dean wanted me outta there so you two could have some sort of date..." Castiel started at Sam's words.

"Do you really think that's what it was Sam?" Cas asked becoming hopeful. Sam studied him for a second and then said

"Oh." That was all he said but Castiel could tell Sam had guessed how he felt about his older brother.

"Seriously man just go and talk to him...he might explain himself..." Sam trailed off and waved the waitress over.

"I'll stay here for a while, I need to do more research on this thing anyway." Sam smiled at Castiel kindly.

"Thank you Sam, you have been very helpful." Cas said, giving him a nod. With that he disappeared, Sam shook his head smiling, and ordered another cup of coffee.

* * *

"Hello Dean." Castiel greeted the hunter in his customary way, Dean only jumped a little this time.

"Hey Cas, What's up man?" Dean asked wondering what the angel could have to tell him. Castiel decided that if he was going to ask Dean it had to be now or he might 'wimp out' (as Dean might say).

"Dean, I wanted to ask you something..." Cas trailed off as Dean's almost glowing green eyes met his own. All he could do was stare until Dean cleared his throat and shifted his feet.

"Yeah? What is it?" His interest was peaked now. Cas shook his head a little, attempting to clear it.

"Uh...last night when you wanted to 'hang out' (Cas made quotation marks around those words) why was that?" Dean froze and did his best not to panic, he rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly.

"Uh...well we're friends right? That's what friends do..." He said instantly regretting it as Castiel's face fell.

"Oh...I-I understand." Castiel felt the hope that had been steadily building up inside him crash down around him. He couldn't bring himself to look Dean in the eye so Cas decided that it was time for him to leave. He disappeared with a rustling noise.

As soon as he Cas was gone Dean wanted to call him back, the look on his face before he disappeared was etched into Dean's brain. He'd looked...broken...there was no other word for it.

* * *

"Sam, it didn't work." Castiel said as he sat opposite the younger Winchester once more. 'What?!' Sam thought, ,'he's only been gone for five minutes!' Sam sighed.

"OK, what happened?" he asked wishing that the pair would just accept their feelings for each other and move on.

"I asked Dean why he'd wanted to spend time with me and he said it was 'because we're friends and that's what friends do'" Cas finished looking down at the table. Sam sighed, again wishing that Dean would just admit his feelings. If whatever the pair had was evident to Sam, Balthazar and the rest of the angels then Dean needed to own up to it.

"Well I don't believe that for a second Cas, and neither should you." Sam said noticing the hope spark in Castiel's bright blue eyes.

"You just have to force him to admit it..." Sam trailed off deep in thought.

"How would I do that Sam?" Castiel couldn't think of a way. He couldn't even believe that Dean would ever return his feelings but he had to try.

"You just have to shock him into a confession, I don't know man get creative." Sam finished helpfully.

"Uh yeah, I can do that." Cas replied not sounding too sure of himself but he was determined to give it a shot. The angel disappeared again and Sam went back to his coffee and research with a smile on his face.

* * *

Dean was sitting on the couch with his head in his hands, he was beating himself up for not telling Cas how he felt when he had the chance. Knowing his luck he would die before he got another opportunity to tell that dumbass how much he meant to him. He'd blown it completely. Castiel appeared silently behind Dean and watched him for a few seconds until Dean sensed that there was someone behind him. He jumped up to face him.

"C-Cas?" Dean stuttered, taking a step forward. Cas didn't say a word, he didn't trust himself, he just walked towards Dean. He stopped when they were almost nose to nose and looked Dean in the eyes. Neither man having any idea that the other felt like a deer caught in the headlights. Then without any warning Castiel leaned in and pressed his chapped lips to Dean's, surprising both of them. Dean gasped and Castiel stepped back to see the hunter staring at him, wide eyed and speechless. Castiel began to blush furiously thinking that Dean's silence was not a good sign. He looked down at his feet, the waves of rejection already beginning to pull him under.

"I'm sorry Dean...I-I should..." Cas mumbled miserably, his voice more gravelly than usual. Dean could tell the angel was about to mojo himself out of there to go and hide.

"Don't!" Dean exclaimed. He reached out and grabbed Castiel's wrist with both hands. Cas raised his eyes to look at their hands, confusion now joined the hurt on his face.

"Don't leave okay?" Dean pleaded as he closed the distance between them. He let go of Castiel's wrist only to place his hands on the back of his neck grasping at the short hairs there to pull him closer. Their lips met again and Cas couldn't stop the sigh that escaped him as he melted into Dean's arms. He ran his long fingers through Dean's dirty-blonde hair at which Dean lost some of his control. He ran his tongue along Castiel's bottom lip requesting entrance which was given immediately. Their tongues fought for dominance, Cas let Dean win, he was enjoying the kiss too much to worry about that. He bit at Dean's bottom lip, smirking at the response he got, Dean growled into Cas's mouth before attacking his entire face and neck with sweet but hungry kisses. Castiel couldn't believe his luck. Ever since he had touched Dean's soul in hell there was only one place he wanted to be, the hunter's strong arms. He finally felt like he was home. He placed his right hand on the mark that he had inadvertently left on Dean's shoulder. Cas felt the man shiver under his fingers, he smiled and pulled away so that he could search Dean's deep green eyes. The angel was touched by the amount of emotion he saw there in the un-shed tears that made those green eyes shine. Dean grinned and rested his hand on Castiel's cheek, who smiled closing his eyes as he leaned into the touch.

"I love you Cas." Dean stated quietly. Castiel's eyes shot open.

"Y-you what?" he asked not quite believing his ears.

"I love you, always have and I always wi-" The rest of Dean's answer was cut off when Castiel crashed his lips back to his, having to stand on his toes a little to do so. Castiel kissed him like he was drowning and Dean was the only source of oxygen. He clung to his hunter, intent on never letting him go. Just as he thought that Dean broke the kiss and Castiel couldn't stop a disappointed noise from leaving him. Dean chuckled and kissed his angel on the tip of his nose before resting their foreheads together.

"You have no idea how long I have waited to hear you say that Dean..." Cas mumbled against Dean's lips.

"And Dean?"

"Hmm?"

"I love you too." Cas whispered. Dean felt like he could burst from the happiness coursing through his body. He put his arms around Cas and hugged him close. He chuckled again and this time Cas shook with it, a rare grin stretching across the angel's face.

"You doubt yourself so much Dean but...you always put those you love first even if it means sacrificing yourself...and...you have such a beautiful soul." Castiel said into Dean's shoulder holding him tighter. Dean was speechless, he had just been wondering why Castiel, an angel of the freaking Lord, would be in love with him. It was like Cas had read his mind. He was overwhelmed with love and admiration for the man in his arms.

That evening when Sam returned to the motel room to check on the pair he was pleasantly surprised to see them on the couch. They had obviously been trying to watch another movie. Dean was asleep, his head was resting on Castiel's chest. The angel had his arm around him and had forgotten the movie completely. He was staring at Dean intently, oblivious to the world around him. He seemed to be radiating happiness.

"I'm gonna make a guess and say that whatever you did worked then...?" Sam asked forcing himself not to laugh when he made the angel start lightly.

"Oh hello Sam...yes it did work. Thank you for your advice, I will not forget it." He promised solemnly.

"No worries man, I'm just happy that Dean finally has someone...you know?" Sam really was happy for his brother but he couldn't help but feel a little sad, he didn't have anyone.

"Sam?" came Castiel's quiet voice.

"Yeah?"

"If it would make you happy I could put in a good word for you...with Gabriel...He seems rather fond of you...?" Cas trailed off as he saw Sam's face turn bright red. He said nothing but Cas took the colour of his face as a 'Yes please' and decided to talk to Gabriel anyway.

"uh...anyway goodnight man...see you in the morning..." Sam mumbled still the same shade of red.

"Goodnight Sam." Castiel whispered after him. The angel turned his attention back to Dean, as he slept all of his worries seemed to disappear. He looked so peaceful and it warmed Cas's heart to see it. He placed a soft, sweet kiss to Dean's temple and settled in to wait for the dawn. For that was when Dean would open those captivating eyes of his and take his breath away all over again.


End file.
